Auditoriums with sound systems (such as cinemas and theaters) greatly vary in size and seating capacity. Once the structure is built it is often safe to assume that the acoustics of the venue due to the physical structure and furniture contained therein will change little over time. However, one challenge is that the acoustical characteristics of a given room (such as an auditoriums, cinema, or theater) will change according to the number of people seated in the room watching a presentation.
The immediate result of failing to take into consideration of how the number of people within a given room changes the acoustical characteristics of the room is inconsistent sound quality. By way of example, if a movie theater is acoustically “tuned” once with the theater filled to capacity then it will typically sound best when all seats are filled. If the theater is only half full it will not sound as good, and if the theater is less than one-third full it will sound even worse. Conversely, if the theater is tuned once while empty then it will sound best when every seat is empty and not as good when filled to capacity.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.